


Orpheus's Gift

by DragonPrincess101



Series: SPN/HP: Orpheus's Gift aka Being a Performer is Suffering [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Belly Dancing, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Burlesque, Concerts, Cosplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Creature Harry Potter, Crossdressing, Cursed Harry Potter, Dancer Harry Potter, Dancing, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Demon Dean Winchester, Despair, Drunk Harry Potter, Empath Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Sings, Harry Potter loves anime and manga, Harry Potter loves flying, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Hero Harry Potter, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Harry Potter, Jazz - Freeform, Lapdance, Lonely Harry Potter, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Magical Dance, Magical Songs, Master of Death Harry Potter, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Monster Harry Potter, Music, Musician Harry Potter, Operas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano Sex, Pole Dancing, Prankster Harry Potter, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Sacrifice, Sad Harry Potter, Seductive Harry Potter, Self-Harming Harry Potter, Self-Sacrifice, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Stripping, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swing Dancing, Transformation, Vore, harry potter on drugs, magical music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: A series of oneshots shippings where an older Harry have Orpheus's Curse, he can use powerful magic by singing or dancing.and some of the chaps will have SMUT





	1. Lullaby for the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> the music Harry is playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FytFR51zoSs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester/Harry Potter/Dean Winchester
> 
> Harry plays a lullaby for Sam and Dean

Harry is playing his wooden guitar using his magic in this song. He is laying down in a big bed between Sam and Dean.

 

Harry felt the brothers’ pain, anger, sorrow and fear very often...He had seen them suffer so much for so long and he is tired of it. 

 

He hates seeing the brothers fight each other to the point that he almost allow his Despair energy to swallow him, to begin a devastating transformation... the very fate of those with Orpheus’s Curse are at risk if they weren’t killed off first... Luckily, the brothers and Castiel always manage to snapped him out of it before it’s too late...

 

They did so much for him as they did for each other...so he’s returning the favor…

 

Harry slowly smile when he feels them starting to calm down and falling asleep, he felt their arms wrapped around his waist.

 

None of them say a word throughout Harry’s performance but the Boy-Who-Lived felt their happiness and love even when they are deep in their dreams.

 

When Harry ends the music, he pull out his wand.

 

“Accio Guitar case” he whispered lowly despite knowing that spell won’t allow the brothers to wake until morning.

 

He then puts his guitar in the case and uses his magic to put the case away. He allows himself to sink deep between them.

 

“It’s nice to see them as peace...at least for now...” thought Harry sadly.


	2. Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plays a song as he and Dean began thinking deeply...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guitar music Harry is playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnCaMuuhCCI
> 
> I don't own the song and I wish it's longer

Dean is passing Harry's room and he hears him playing his guitar.

 

In the motel bedroom, Harry plays his electric guitar on the couch. The wizard is wearing a fishnet shirt, skin-tight leather pants and a spike collar and he had also given himself blue highlights, tattoos and piercings on his ears & nipples. On Harry's arms are some burns and cuts.

 

Harry’s voice is calm but Dean feels this boy's pain. He put his arm over the wizard's shoulder, Harry flinches but keeps playing.

 

The wizard remember when Dean was in Hell. Harry had been singing 24/7 to Dean and the demons while 3 Despair Monsters were protecting the wizard from demons...He was known by the angels and demons either _The Boy Who Sang For 120 Days_ or _The Boy Who Sang To Hell_...Harry had never spoke to anyone during that time... not a word to Bobby and not even to Sam...he felt sorry for the younger brother but he need to sing his spells to protect Dean and to restrain demons away from Dean...Alastair was powerful...He did all he can until his hands bleed and his throat became sore…He stopped for the 1st time in months became unconscious for 3 hours and Alastair takes advantage of the situation in Hell…. By the time the Despair Monsters healed Harry, he was too late to stop Dean from torturing other souls and so he continues on singing to try to bring Dean to his senses...Harry manage to make a lot of demons forever useless when he uses the Despair Songs against them...

 

Currently, the wizard is expressing how he feels right now...

 

He still remembers when Dean and Sam have a huge fight about Ruby. Harry didn't trust her in the first place but he doesn't blame Sam...While it is hurtful that Sam chose her over Dean...Harry will not blame Sam...The wizard made the similar mistakes before and he was surprise that Dean didn't get angry at Harry as he did at his own brother...

 

Outside the edge of the parking lot, there was a sound of guitar as well... The other guitarist is a skeleton-like figure with long blonde hair and his body covered in poppies. He’s wearing a striped sweater and a smiley face mask with x-eyes and a tongue coming out of the smile. Dark blue liquid is coming out behind it’s mask and through the eye holes of the mask while red blood coming out the back of his head. He’s called Pixie Meat, he’s a Despair Monster, he was an Orpheus like Harry... He’s guarding him, Dean, and Sam.

 

Dean isn’t fully comfortable about Pixie Meat or its kind. Especially now knowing _who they used to be_ and that the Harry will become **one of them** if he were to lose all his Hope in his dreams, his friends, and his loved ones especially in Sam and Dean... _Harry intentionally harming himself to go Despair Mode on the enemies of Sam and Dean isn't helping that_...

 

Dean does admitted that it's useful that most Demons and Angels refused to approach those depressed beasts but he is concern about Castiel's warnings about Harry's mental state...This is a beginning of a Despair Monster...

 

Harry remembers the time when he was locked in a secret tower by his overprotective godfather all his life before Dean and Sam freed him. To this day, he laugh at his past self for being so innocent and naive for when he was in his late teens…

Sirius would be probably be shock about Harry's current appearance if he ever finds him again. Harry doesn't know how Sirius would feel he knows his "little fawn" committed such brave yet reckless actions especially _using his Despair Mode_ nor he doesn't want to think how would his godfather feel that he's sleeping with people older then him including monsters  & spirits...

 

When Harry ends the song, Dean sighs in relief that **the wizard's silent tears are transparent**... he quickly kisses him and wraps his arms around him.

 

"Harry if you give up on everything and everyone you believe in...I will kick your ass forever" said Dean with a comforting smile.

 

Harry slowly smiles as he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Harry comforting Sam


	3. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plays his harp for Sam
> 
> (some angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this and I feel that this chapter isn't so good.
> 
> Harry's outfit: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/65/69/a4/6569a4a4be2eac7e8085a75e4320fb31--lolita-boy-ouji-lolita.jpg
> 
> I can't decide which Harp music I like the best Harry to play for Sammy so pick whichever:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ow-dhYYG94k
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaxic51_8mc
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLxq-d-IV7k

_ “Harry… Is your Hope truly enough to save everyone you loved?...your dream of being a hero is far beyond your reach” said a young man holding a lyre with stitches on his neck and dark blue liquid coming out of his mournful eyes and sad smile. _

 

When Harry moves a suffering Sam placing his head on his lap, he begins moving his hands on his golden harp as Sam is shaking when he remembers the Cage.

 

Harry is in one of his many kodona outfits which Dean often finds very annoying while Sam thinks they are beautiful.

 

A tigerlike humanoid with pompadour hair in a torn white jumpsuit and a crown on his head is laying down in the corner yawning, getting ready to sleep. Dark blue liquid coming out of the creature’s eyes and mouth. This beast is known as The Tigerman or The King.

 

As The Boy Who Lived gently moves his fingers on the thin silver strings and hums along with his song. He remembered when so many nights he's been singing and playing his musical instruments non-stop ever since Sam fall to the Cage. 

 

He's been using Hope Songs to protect Sam and Despair Songs to restrain Lucifer. 

 

He had learn from experienced Orpheuses on keeping Hope and Despair within his soul balanced and he’s thankful for that. 

 

In the past, he had let Sam, Dean, and Castiel down when they saw him in pain which most of it was self-inflicted... they saw the dark blue of Orpheus’s Tears coming out of him...They saw the monster version of himself whenever he uses Despair...He hurt his own friends and lovers...They saw him almost literally dying of sorrow...

 

He was lucky that the brothers bring him to his senses each time…He was lucky that Sam doesn’t give up on him...

 

When Sam was with Ruby, he didn’t trust her in fact he is quite jealous... but he didn’t blame Sam. 

 

The time they locked Sam up to detox his blood addiction, Harry run away without a word to capture a powerful Despair Monster who was once Mozart in order to collect Orpheus’s Tears despite several warnings from Heaven, Hell, the Reapers, and other Orpheuses about the monster…

 

Harry was too late to stop Sam but he manage to make a thousand demons and 30 angels weak with Mozart’s Despair Songs as a warning to Hell and Heaven that he’s a force to be reckoned with…

 

The worried look Sam had when he first sees Orpheus’s Tears coming out of Harry proving that he used the Despair Songs on Walt and Roy.

 

His jealous eyes Harry saw when Sam finds out about his guardian Reaper whom is protecting the Orpheus and is oblivious in love with him…

 

The heartbroken look on Sam’s face when at the end of Harry’s heart-wrenching performance stabs his own chest to complete his transformation as a Despair Monster in order to protect Sam and Dean from the demons and angels…

 

The look mixed with jealousy and hope when Harry’s guardian Reaper kisses Harry deeply before sacrificing herself for Harry to regain enough Hope to become human again and his Despair energy transform her into a Dementor...

 

His time with the empty shell version of Sam was difficult especially with the original Orpheus himself tempting Harry to become a Despair Monster again while having a scary and serious discussion with Death himself about his stupid decision which lead to his Guardian Reaper’s sacrifice...it really frightens him on how cold and possessive that version of Sam was...The only powers that could affect that soulless man were Lust and Sleep.

 

It’s bittersweet that Sam got his soul back but the effects of Lucifer’s torture was very horrible. He promises to Lucifer that he will always hate him and would do anything to wipe that smile off that his face forever and find a way to destroy the fallen archangel’s happiness…

 

Whenever the wall breaks… He plays his music to heal him... to put Sam in a dreamless sleep…

 

The younger Winchester brother stops moving as he begins closing his eyes.

 

_ “Won’t you admit it... He was still beautiful as a monster” said Lucifer softly. _

 

Sam’s eyes widen when he sees  _ golden antlers on Harry’s head, emerald snake scales on his arms with scars and burns, silver wings on his back and dark blue tears coming out of his mouth and empty eye sockets along disemboweled with a shiny sword with rubies through his body _ ….

 

Harry sang louder when he hears him in Sam’s head. 

 

Sam starts relaxing when he sees that the wizard is normal and fine...His eyes begin closing...he was unable to think as the magic of the harp song clouded his mind.

 

Harry smiles sweetly as he puts his harp on the dresser and gently moves from the sleeping giant to kiss him and put his head on Sam’s chest listening to the music from his heart.

 

He hears the door open.

 

“Sammy?” shouted Dean.

 

“Shhhh...he’s fine now Dean...” Harry put a finger in front of his mouth.

 

Dean sighs in relief but then notices Harry’s outfit. Harry sees that Dean is about to say something snarky

 

“Don’t you start!” whispered Harry angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you want Harry to do music for Castiel or dance for the angel?


	4. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry dances as he fights Demons and Castiel helps
> 
> (Warning: attempted non-con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to taking a long time on this
> 
> Music where Harry dances: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZBVfBLIyt8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m30wcwowd4

 

Harry is in the park at night, he is in a red transparent vest with false coins and red see-through harem pants showing his booty shorts with a small veil covering his head and a transparent scarf around his neck. He have golden head jewelry with rubies and thin golden chains around his neck. 

 

He is completely surrounded by people looking at him and he notices them all having  **hungry black eyes** . But he’s not scared. 

 

He removes his scarf and starts moving it gracefully while he moves his belly and hips like he is making love to the air. The false coins and chains jingles with his movement. He then begins to spin his body in a circle. His body and the scarf moves like a gentle wind. He jumps to the air and spins his body before landing to the ground. Some demons were whistling and lewd at him while some attempt to grope him but Harry was quick to evade their touch as he keeps on dancing. 

 

“Fuck what a tease” said one demon as he chuckles.

 

“So you wanna play like that kid?” said another as he grabs Harry’s hips..

 

Harry throws his scarf at the demon’s face, somersault and kicks his face. He gets away from the now angry demon and continues to dance in a seductive matter. Most of the demons remain around him to assure that he doesn’t escape them.

 

The Boy Who Lived knows he should be scared of a possible gang rape... But he’s not alone...

 

Just when a tall man chuckles suggestively as he grabs Harry by the arm and picks him up. Castiel appear behind him.

 

“Hello Harry” said the angel as he stabs the man to death with his angel blade.

 

“Hi Castiel” said Harry smirking as he spins and a pair of swords appear in his hands.

 

“Why are you wearing that?” said the angel confused yet he slightly finds Harry beautiful in his sensual outfit.

 

“It’s a long story” said Harry blushing.

 

“...Dean threaten to show Kevin and Linda your lolita cosplay photos if you don’t do go undercover with them...” said Castiel confusedly as he doesn’t understand why crossdressing is a taboo to humans or why is it embarrassing for Harry to dance in that festival...

 

Harry blushes even deeper.

 

“We’ll talk about my blackmail later!” said Harry pointing at the demon coming towards them and the angel kills it.

 

Together they fight the demons around them.

 

Castiel notices the young man spinning elegantly as his swords slices and thrusts at the demons’ throats and limbs. Harry’s weapons doesn’t necessary kill them but it weakens them drastically due to  **_the dark blue venom from Despair Monsters lightly coated on the blades_ ** ... 

 

“It’s not surprising that he’ll will be a War Dancer…He’ll do anything to save people...however I really wish he is more careful with Orpheus’s Tears...Those coated swords make me very uncomfortable” thought Castiel.

 

Harry jumps to the table as he dances with his swords.

 

The demons ran off when they realize what was  _ happening to Harry’s victims and what is on the dancer’s blades _ ...They assumed that a Despair Beast could be nearby...It’s almost true, Harry had found a Despair Monster earlier before he went uncovered at that festival that Dean and Sam dragged him to.

 

“...I am going to get back at Dean for making me wear one of my secret outfits and dance in that festival where there was a lot of old perverts...” said Harry glaring at his outfit as he removes his veil from his face.

 

“I think you’re lovely...” said Castiel.

 

Harry looks at him in shock.

 

“What did you say?” said Harry in shock.

 

The angel slightly blushes.

 

Harry chuckles at the angel’s reaction.

 

“It’s funny when you show other expressions” said the wizard.

 

The angel tilt his head at the dancer making Harry laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next you want Harry to do Burlesque for Gabriel or Crowley?


	5. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pole dances in a wizarding dance club and doesn't know Gabriel was there. (ft. well-known musical duo with the awesome helmets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took long on this. I want to add a part where he dances with Gabriel but I really want to update this...comment if you want a second part to this
> 
> BTW I don't own the lyrics

After a stressful hunt with the Winchesters, Harry had secretly left to a Wizarding nightclub that a couple of fellow Orpheuses called Daft Punk invited him to. It is his first time in such a place and not even his friends knew about this. Harry will be embarrassed if his friends to find out that this is what he always wanted to do.

 

There are lasers and lights flashing everywhere in the dark. Some are shaking glowing wands and others covered in glow-in-the-dark paint. The Fog Spell comes out of the staff’s wands and is covering the dance floor. Men and women in skimpy clothing dancing suggestively in fake cages and there is a stripping pole in the center of the dance floor.

 

Harry comes to the pole still wearing the suit from the hunt earlier. He removes his coat and begins moving around the pole gracefully and a lot of people are cheering and chanting for him.

 

Daft Punk in their usual helmets one gold and other silver covering their entire heads start the next music to match Harry’s moves.

 

Harry removes his tie as he begins to climb up and spin upside down. He gets up and rhythmically thrusts to the pole as he dances around it sensually. He grabs the pole and spins around it slowly as the people chant for him. He uses both hands to grab the pole and spins around it faster. He climbs up on it and he wraps his legs around it and hangs himself upside down. He slides down elegantly and slowly. He didn’t notice the short man watching him excitedly drinking a chocolate smoothie.

 

_“One more time”_

 

He unbuttons his shirt and people are cheering loudly.

 

“TAKE IT OFF” chanted a girl.

 

“You heard the lady take it off!” shouted Gabriel in a different voice not wanting Harry to know he’s here.

 

Harry chuckles as he just throws his shirt at the crowd when he finished and some girls begin to fight for it but he ignores it as he continues to pole dance. He climbs up the pole and does the split as he spins around the pole. The crowd was in awe so are some guys when they were shocked to see how flexible Harry is.

 

“Nice,” said the archangel happily.

 

_“One more time”_

 

“Sometimes I wish I can be carefree for a long time...me and my desire to save people...” thought Harry shaking his head as he sways his hips.

 

_One more time_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah, all right_

_Don't stop the dancing_

_One more time_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah, all right_

_Don't stop the dancing_

_One more time_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah, all right_

_Don't stop the dancing_

_One more time_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah_

_One more time_

Just then, a man tries to grab the boy’s butt to pull down his trousers, Gabriel was about to angrily snap his fingers but Harry spins and kicks that man away. Some people laughing while the man was pissed as he gets up to approach the dancing boy once more. The golden helmet DJ pointed at the aggressive groper while still playing music. The security guards came and forcibly take the man out before he does anything to Harry while he still dancing. Harry gave them the thumbs up while the masked duo nodded to him. One of the perks of being an Orpheus is that some Orpheuses have your back.

 

Harry continues to dance to the pole. He thrusts in the air as he shakes his head to the music. Gabriel licks his lips. Harry begins to slowly unbutton his trousers as he moves his waist in a circular movement. He is now only in his red underpants and everyone cheer and screams for it.

 

_“One more time_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah, all right_

_Don't stop the dancing_

_One more time_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah_

_Don't stop the dancing_

_One more time”_

 

Harry continues to dance slowly and elegantly.

 

_“Mmm, you know I'm just feeling_

_Celebration tonight_

_Celebrate_

_Don't wait too late_

_Mmm, no_

_We don't stop_

_You can't stop_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_One more time_

_One more time_

_One more time_

_Celebration_

_You know we're gonna do it right, tonight_

_Hey! Just feeling_

_Music's got me feeling the need_

_Need, yeah_

_Come on, all right_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_One more time_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free”_

 

Harry jumps, grab the pole and quickly spins.

 

_“One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

 

Harry drinks a bottle of water, throw it and continues to work on the pole.

 

_“One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance so free”_

 

Harry hangs upside down on the pole smiling as the crowd screams happily...He hears a wolf whistle and Harry groans.

 

“You sure got the moves, Harry,” said a familiar voice.

 

Harry turns and glares at Gabriel who is close to the stage.

 

“...What are you doing here wanker?” said Harry sternly.

 

“Do the boys and my bro knows you’re here?” said Gabriel smirking back.

 

“What are they my dads?” said Harry crossing his arms.

 

Gabriel laughs and he puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder. He sighs and he sees Guy-Manuel’s hand gestures from afar.

 

Guy-Manuel’s hand gestures: (Should we call security again?)

Harry’s hand gestures: (No it’s fine)

 

“So wanna dance with me?” said Gabe.

 

Harry rolled his eyes “Ok fine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next I'm deciding whether to put Harry doing Burlesque with Crowley watching or angst with Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> what kind of sex you want to see?


End file.
